Pensamiento
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Una carta de Kouta para Lucy y otra de Luzy para Kouta sobre sus sentimientos y su deseo de estar juntos. El primer one-shot que escribo de Elfen Lied. Se enfoca en la versión anime.


Pensamiento

 _Kouta_

Descubrir la verdad fue doloroso. No podía creer que ella fuera la causante de todo lo malo en mi vida. Ella, la niña de mi infancia, la niña con cuernos con la que jugaba de pequeño. Cuando la conocí se veía triste pero le gustó mucho la melodía de mi caja musical y de ahí inicio nuestra amistad, incluso nos vimos desnudos. Bueno, casi. La niñita me mojó y nos quedamos jugando a las luchas en el agua hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente empapados.

Después de eso mi hermana y mi papá murieron, él a causa de un accidente y ella por una enfermedad. O eso creí. En realidad fue ella.

La niña con la que jugaba fue la causante de todo. Ella, con sus poderes. No sé cómo lo hizo pero acabó con las vidas de mis familiares.

Tras descubrir la verdad ella huyó mientras era perseguida por un hombre armado pero pude escuchar sus últimas palabras "te veré en la escalera de piedra"

Ahí estuve esperándola. Cuando llegó habló todo el tiempo sobre su dolor, lloraba con mucha tristeza y después se marchó. Antes de irse me dio un beso en los labios y pude recordar mi niñez con ella. La abracé sabiendo que tal vez no la volvería a ver.

No puedo perdonar las cosas terribles que hizo pero tampoco puedo evitar amarla. Siempre quise a esa niña con cuernos llena de tristeza y a Nyu, su personalidad dulce e infantil que provocaba los celos de Yuka cada vez que se acercaba a mí.

La extraño, no dejo de pensar en ella. No importa las cosas terribles que haya hecho mi corazón desea que ella esté con nosotros, que volvamos a ver su sonrisa de niña pequeña y que nos deleite con su presencia tierna.

No sé si volverá. Hoy alguien tocó a la puerta, fui abrir y entonces el reloj que no servía dio la hora. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

 _Lucy_

Ojala nunca lo hubiera sabido. No quería que se diera cuenta de las cosas tan terribles que hice. Recordar todo fue algo horroroso para mí. Toda mi vida la viví recordando al único que he amado y todo el mal que le causé. No pensé en su felicidad, solo pensé en mí. Fui muy egoísta al hacerle esto. Al causar la muerte de su familia más cercana, de su padre, de su hermana. Traté, incluso, de acabar con su prima, con esa niña odiosa que se ganó el cariño de Kouta. No puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría que esa chica no existiera pero si acabo con ella aumentaría el dolor de Kouta y ya no quiero causarle más dolor. En especial ahora que lo sabe todo, que recuerda todo lo que pasó. Tenía la esperanza de que nunca recordara nada de lo que sucedió hace 8 años pero veo que el destino me ha jugado una jugarreta, otra vez. El destino juega mucho conmigo. Primero hace que me encuentre con Kouta después de tantos años de no vernos solo para que los recuerdos del pasado revivan y el sufrimiento sea nuestro dueño. Aún me cuesta creer que estoy en este mundo solo para destruir a la humanidad. Si hubiera nacido humana podría estar con Kouta, pero soy un peligro para él así que no me quedaré, me iré. Voy a luchar con los que me atraparon hace tiempo y que buscan dañar a otros como yo. Lucharé con ellos.

La batalla provocó que perdiera mi último cuerno ya que el primero me lo quitó Mariko mientras peleábamos frente a frente.

Unos días después regresé y toqué el timbre, pero cuando noté que Kouta se acercaba a abrir el reloj roto comenzó a funcionar. Qué raro.

 _Nana_

Sentí la presencia de otra diclonuis y fui para pelear pero me derrotaron fácilmente. Era demasiado poderosa esa chica y cuando Kouta apareció lo tenía que proteger. Afortunadamente evité que Mariko liberara sus vectores y así puede prolongar la vida de Kouta y Lucy que aparecieron en medio del combate pero Mariko me tiró por el puente. Creí que moriría pero para mi buena suerte mi papá me salvó la vida. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que esa sería la última vez que lo vería con vida. Después de dirigirnos con Mariko él la abrazó y se fue con ella. Luego activaron la bomba en el cuerpo de mi compañera diclonius y vi como mi padre explotó. El dolor me invadió. Había perdido a mi querido padre que tanto amaba, el único sostén en mi vida, el que me daba fortaleza para seguir en pie aún con todas las torturas que me daban en ese laboratorio donde sólo trataban a otras niñas con cuernos como yo para sus experimentos crueles.

Lucy me salvó cuando me iban a matar. Esa fue la última vez que la vi, habló como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí.

Me marché de regreso a casa, el lugar donde había sido acogida y sabía que podía contar con la gente de esa casa.

Unos días después la vida volvió a su rutina de siempre pero todos extrañábamos a Lucy, me incluyo en eso. Yo también le tomé cariño como la pequeña y tierna Nyu.

Ahora viviré, justo como me dijo mi padre.

FIN


End file.
